My laboratory moved from Japan in April 2018. We have opened a research laboratory in Bethesda campus and started experimental study of thymus biology. We also opened mouse colony in Frederick campus. Frozen embryos of genetically modified mice transported from Japan have been redelivered in Frederick. We have recruited laboratory members, including biologists and postdoctoral fellows. Meanwhile, we have revealed that in vivo administration of a peptide can promote T cell selection in the thymus and the affinity for TCR interactions with self-peptide/MHC complexes during positive selection fine-tunes antigen responsiveness of peripheral T cells.